First Kiss
by Tharesa
Summary: Dean and Castiel's first kiss. Destiel. High School AU.


It was August of first semester of sophomore year, the first time they kissed. Dean and Castiel had met each other the year before. They had homeroom together, and had become instant and unlikely friends. By the end of the year, they knew everything about one another. Cas even told Dean about his sexuality, something he hadn't even told his parents. But back then, he had never imagined falling in love with his best friend. Especially since Dean said he had a crush on a girl.

That day, they were waiting for Sam, Dean's younger brother, who was in sixth grade. Dean was hanging upside-down on the elementary school's monkey bars, and Cas was standing in front of him and watching. They were laughing about something that had happened earlier that day, at school. Cas's older brother, Gabriel, had tripped their eldest brother, Micheal. The second eldest, Lucifer, had been with them, and the four boys had laughed endlessly as Micheal stormed off. No one really liked Cas's oldest brother in their group. He wasn't nice to any of them.

Suddenly, the subject changed when Dean asked Cas, "Do you think Jo likes me?"

Cas shrugged. Jo was a friend of theirs, mostly Dean's since they were neighbors. The two had known each other since they were kids, and it made Cas jealous. He wished he could have known Dean earlier.

"I'm not sure, Dean. I'm not good at understanding girls." He said gruffly, trying not to sound down at the subject. _Dean likes girls. Remember that. _Cas reminded himself, swallowing hard. Sometimes he was tempted to admit his affections to Dean, but he always fought the urge.

"I know. Speaking of which, do you like anyone, Cas?"

Dean had been hanging on the bars for a solid two minutes, and his face was red from all of his blood following the force of gravity. Cas thought it was kind of cute. Now that Dean had asked him, he blushed and smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

Dean grinned. "You should tell me who!"

Cas stared at him for a moment, his blue eyes calculating as he watched Dean's green ones. Then he took a deep breath and walked over to Dean. His face was level with his friend's, and Cas leaned over and quickly yet forcefully kissed Dean on the lips.

He stood back as Dean suddenly fell off the bars. Cas quickly knelt down to make sure Dean was okay. The teen's green eyes were locked on Cas's face in shock. Cas' slight smile remained on his face, even though he was terrified that Dean was going to cast him out of his life. His heart felt like it wasn't even there, it was beating so fast. Dean's moth gaped open, and eventually he shut it and sat up. Cas sat too, unable to keep his balance.

"Dean." Cas whispered nervously. His friend wouldn't quit staring at him. Finally Dean blinked.

"Sorry. Cas, I...you like _me_?"

Cas nodded. Then he quickly tried to explain himself. "I didn't mean to, I just sort of started liking you as more than a friend all of a sudden. I didn't mean to." He repeated. Dean shook his head.

"Don't say that Cas. Don't say it like you regret it."

Now it was Cas's turn to stare. Was Dean really okay with this? Dean, the guy who had dated nearly every girl in school?

"I...don't." Cas said. Dean smiled.

"Good, because neither do I. Cas...I haven't been entirely honest with you."

Cas felt hope flood his heart. Was Dean about to say...yes?

"Okay." Cas said, and his smile grew.

"I...I liked you since freshman year. When we first met. I don't know why I didn't tell you, especially after you told me you like guys. I should have told you, but I thought you just felt I was a friend." Dean was blushing. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him. Dean hugged Cas back tightly, as if he was afraid his friend would disappear.

"Are you going to ask?" Dean said suddenly. They pulled apart and Cas gave him a confused look.

"Ask what?"

"Me out."

"Oh. Yeah." Cas blushed, and then said, "Dean, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Hell yes." Dean responded, and he pulled Cas's face to his and kissed him.

-end-


End file.
